


A Witcher's Work is Never Done.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Virgin Reader, a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Geralt and the reader have a chance meeting in a clearing, it would have been just another ordinary day, if it weren't for the reader being naked and being chased by Nilfgaardians.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A Witcher's Work is Never Done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I hope you enjoy :) Nilfgaardian words; Cuan = Whore, Stronthe = Shit.
> 
> There is a scene depicting an attempted assault at the beginning, there is no actual non-con, Geralt saves you, but if the mention or violence of such a scene disturbs you, it's best to either skip past to the middle or turn away, I'd hate to upset anyone, I do NOT condone any such acts but it fit the narrative. 
> 
> Suffice it to say I am not making any money out of this and I do NOT intend to, characters and franchise do NOT belong to me.

The water was crisp and cool against your bare flesh, you ran your hands through your hair, you were blissfully unaware of the eyes on you, bending to wash the grime off your legs your ears caught something, a groan on the wind, you stood stock still, fear gripping you.

Your heart sped with adrenaline as you got a hold of your senses and turned to look past the cascading spray of the waterfall, you wrapped your arms around yourself defensively to cover your nude form.

Narrowing your eyes, you scanned your surroundings everything seemed normal though, just a forest, trees, rocks, animals and the like, you exhaled, told yourself it was just a deer or something and continued to bathe.

But no sooner had you started you were stopped again as dead leaves crunched and twigs snapped, you felt sick with nerves, you wanted to run back to your hovel as fast as your legs could carry you but were too anxious to move.

Dark boots appeared in front of you, looking up you watched in shock and fear as a man in gleaming armor stood before you, "Ah what have we here?" Immediately behind him were four men, you could hear the clang of metal, even more marched behind.

"A peasant girl." His tone was heavily accented, you didn't want to draw attention to yourself but you couldn't just stand there, you swallowed past your fear, "I was just bathing, I'll be on my way now, out of your way."

"She's a funny one, in our way? No girl you're not in our way, we'd cut you down where you stood but we would not dirty our blade with scum." 

Your ire rose as you bit the inside of your cheek to keep from talking back to them, you weren't exactly armed but you glared, staring them down, it was a stupid move but what else could you do as they surrounded you.

They spoke in a different language but you knew the accent was Nilfgaardian at least, they spoke amongst themselves, some giving you lured looks up and down without a care for your comfort, "Can I please just go, I will not interfere with whatever you're doing, I just want to go home." You decided pleading was your best bet after seeing the glint of gold on silver as sunshine illuminated the blades of their swords.

"Yes you may go." His voice was terse, you knew you weren't important enough for him to care and for once you were glad of it, you nodded and made for your clothes that lay near the river bed. 

As you rushed towards the safety before you, one of the men came up behind you and grabbed you around the waist, you screamed and tried to shake him, "You said you'd let me go!" Your blood boiled as you tried to kick his knees out from under him, hooking your legs behind his but it was no use, he was heavily armored.

That voice sounded out again, it betrayed no remorse, "Well after my men have had their fun of course, we do enjoy the hospitality of the women of the Northern Realms." He chuckled after and a seething hatred burned within you as you felt a gloved hand on your thigh, the cool sensation only setting you further alight in your hatred.

The man grabbing at you slid across the slippery rocks as he tried to wrestle you to the ground, his mouth tried to kiss yours, he squeezed a hand around your throat cutting off your air supply making you dizzy, you flailed out catching him off-guard with an elbow to the face, a sickening crunch punctuated the air, he held his nose.

His voice rasped, "Stronthe! Cuan." You knew it was the wrong move, so you ran as fast you could, it was a blur of black metal, silver swords and golden sun, your feet stung as they ran over debris, you slipped under the arms of two soldiers.

Thinking that you had gotten free, you exhaled and held the stitch in your side, but you could only tarry a moment, "Run!" A grizzled voice scared you to your left, you did as you were bid, there was nothing else for you here but looking back as your legs carried you, you watched as a hand was severed, your assailant cried out in pain. 

A white haired man was faster than lightening, his hand on the pommel of a well used sword, the scar on his face was deep, you caught sight of his eyes, catlike...he was a Witcher. 

The Witcher hooked the mans leg and brought him to his knees, "Go, tell your commander that I let you live, and tell him to think before he acts next time or there won't be another chance." 

The man sniveled and hobbled towards his superior, "Let's go." His voice was gruff but you did as he said, you trusted him in a strange way, you both ran towards a particularly thick clump of trees, there you took a rest, panting and wiping the sweat from your face.

You'd forgotten your nudity in the hurry and haze of it all so when you turned to your newfound friend and he was biting his lip as his eyes glanced down and a small smirk playing on his face you blushed profusely but annoyance simmered, "I probably should'a' told him to bring your clothes back with him." He chuckled, "But we can't go back, not yet."

"Why not? They're probably scared of you, and why'd you let him go." You huffed as you covered yourself again, pouting up at him from under your lashes, he grumbled and itched the back of his head, "Oh yeah that'd look good, kill an entire squadron, was better just to let them go with a warning from me." 

  
Tensing your jaw you stared at him, "Can we just go?" You were a mixture of too many emotions to comprehend, you felt a cool breeze whip your hair and took a deep breath to steady yourself as you heard what he had to say, "Listen, I didn't have to do this, you haven't and probably can't pay me, so can't you just thank me then go away, would be better for both of us." 

You rubbed your face, you felt a little guilty, "I'm sorry, you saved me, thank you."

  
"It's alright, you live close?", You told him where you lived and you followed on behind him as you pointed out the way, chatter was abrupt and nondescript, just the basics but you felt he was a good man, not a monster like so many had told you of Witcher's, no Geralt didn't seem like an evil man.

Your feet killed as you trod the less travelled path, it was a longer way sure but you didn't need the neighbors seeing you in such a state, trouble was nettles were to be found in droves just ahead, they grew fast and strong here, Geralt noticed your reluctance as you strayed a little, he gave a great sigh, his shoulders slumped, he was really playing up the drama angle, "You want me to carry you don't you?!" 

It was a statement rather than a question, you looked down at your muddied feet, so much for being clean, "Uhm if that's alright with you." 

"Fine, we've gotten this far, come here." You tentatively walked towards him, you locked eyes with him as he held his arms out to carry you bridal style, he wrapped a strong arm under your knees and the other under your armpit, perilously close to your breast.

To your surprise you felt heat rising within you, your cheeks were stained red with a flush and you buried your head to his neck, his pulse still strong with the adrenaline in his veins, you wrapped your arms around his neck, you were torn, a shy person by circumstance not nature, a maiden but not of the purest mind, your dual nature rendered you incapable and conflicted sometimes.

"Not far, are we past the nettles? Glancing at your surroundings you watched the sunlight filter through the trees, feeling an odd sense of calm wash over you, you'd always loved nature, you usually could be found darning clothes in the clean air.

"It's beautiful isn't it?", You sighed and he just shrugged as he held you, "Nice enough I guess." He wasn't much of a talker, you looked into his face, he wasn't the best looking guy ever but he had a certain stoic charm and whenever he paused to look at you - which was quite often you noted - he had fire in his eyes.

"Did I offend you earlier, I'm sorry I wasn't as grateful as I should have been, I was just a bit hysterical." 

"It's alright, honestly it's more than I usually get." You asked why and he told you about a lot of the things he's done in his field of work and had less than five ' _thank yous_ ', you gasped and put a hand to your mouth, you couldn't believe how ungrateful people could be, the guilt layered.

"Don't worry, just need to get you back before it gets too - ah - cold, which it looks like you already are." Your cheeks heated further as you glanced down and caught his meaning, your breasts were exposed and bouncing, nipples hard as he tried to reign in his smile.

You felt a sudden surge of desire as you caught his golden eyes, he made you feel something new, you put your hand on the back of his neck feeling goosebumps rise.

"Perhaps...you could warm me up?" It was a bold move but you felt an ache, a longing that you didn't feel for the soldiers, "Oh really and how exactly would I do that?" His eyebrows arched as he smirked.

He put you back on your feet with barely a breath, "We could lay down, hold each other?" You shrugged no longer feeling embarrassed for your savior to see you in such an intimate way.

He didn't speak, just grunted but he sat down against a thick tree trunk and beckoned you over, you nestled into him, your face in the crook of his neck, you heard him sigh as he wrapped his arms around you, rubbing first your waist, then your hips and down your thighs with a gloved hand, he repeated the motion except an upwards trajectory this time, you let out the breath you didn't know you'd been holding.

Geralt locked his gaze with yours and a heady feeling descended, the atmosphere shifted and his lips found yours, the kiss was tender, his lips chapped, his tongue tasted vaguely metallic, it was odd but all the more exciting as you felt a thrill and heat, this time it went straight to your intimate area.

You stopped to breath before resuming, this time it was all passion, fire coursing through you as you carded your fingers through his abnormally pale hair, you gasped as he nipped at your lip. 

His hands started to wander to you front, one on your cheek the other slowly groping at your tit with gloved hands, they were coarse on your skin and you hissed through your teeth as he pinched at your nipple with them, his other hand descended too, making its way to your other one as he flicked both buds, eliciting a long mewl from you.

It didn't stay there long though as it trailed down to your flower, you held his hand where it was just on the cusp of touching it, "I'm sorry but we can't do - you know that, I am a maiden and it is my only hope of obtaining a good match, if my maidenhood was gone..." You trailed off.

"I won't put my finger inside then but I could still touch your bud, it'll be the best feeling you've ever had...don't say you've never touched it." You blushed as you thrust up unintentionally into his gloved hand, he just chuckled, "So, do you want me to pleasure your bud, I won't touch your hole, I promise."

The white haired man's words were intense but his eyes even more so, you couldn't deny the strange desire for him as you bit your lip and nodded, his finger found your folds and slipped between them to your clit, he circled it and your eyes rolled back, it felt like you'd been hit by a bolt of lightening as your back arched, he rubbed with vigor, flicking your clit back and forth then circling it followed by running his finger down each pussy lip and back again.

You watched and whimpered as he repeated the process multiple times, a vein popping in his thick neck, his broad arm faster in motion than anything you've ever witnessed,

"You like that beautiful?" His voice was raspy, nodding you could barely just see him rubbing himself, his cock out in the open as he tugged himself with his other hand, when did that happen? 

He kissed a path down your neck and pulled his hand away you cried out in frustration, "Wanna' feel you." The tall man ripped off his gloves and threw them into the long grass but not before examining them, he looked at the sheen on his green glove, your juices, "Wow, so fuckin' wet and so fuckin' sexy." He kissed you bruisingly.

He soon started to touch you there again and just when his calloused thumb tickled your bud, you screamed and you threw your head back the pressure that had built up releasing sending pleasure coursing through you and your hot hole.

You watched bonelessly and fascinated as he sat on his knees over your naked form eyes raking your body as he stripped his cock inhumanly fast, as you watched the strange liquid form at the tip as the skin was repeatedly pulled up and down, you had an urge that you whispered to him, "Can I taste it?" 

Geralt groaned and shuffled closer to where you sat propped up against the tree, he slowly aimed himself towards your mouth as you stuck out your tongue, excitement bubbling away, you gave it a tiny tentative lick, he shuddered as you sampled what he had to give you, it was salty but you found that you liked it and as he rubbed the head on your lips tracing them with it, you opened your mouth offering him in.

He took the offer enthusiastically after asking if you were sure, after you nodded yes, he slowly fed you his tip, you took it greedily, you swirled your tongue around the circumference of it, bulbous and fat but so good he twitched and moaned, his hand in your hair tugging gently, making your scalp burn as the other squeezed your tit, flicking the nipple adding to the pleasure.

"Such a pretty mouth, such a fuckin' good girl, aren't you?" You hummed in agreement as he pushed more in, inch by inch, "Breath through your nose and swallow back when you feel it in your throat." 

It made your throat sore as it pushed down further almost making you gag but as you swallowed and your throat relaxed you realized that something about this was soaking you, you were buzzing, he pulled back as your lips eased from their stretch, but then pushed back in halfway and repeated the pattern, "Suck a bit harder." You hollowed your cheeks as you sucked as best you could.

"Ah fuck yeah, you're amazin' keep doin' it, just like that!" You keened at the praise saliva filling your mouth, the musky taste of him, the thick hot veins against your flattened tongue, it was all too much and as he flicked and rubbed at your nipples your toes curled and the heat pooled and burned through your veins as you climaxed again, his cock pulling in and out at a fast pace now, you let him fuck your mouth as though it were your cunt...you wished it were.

"Oh fuck darlin' gonna' cum, want me to fill your mouth up?" You 'hmmmed' and did your best to nod, his hips jerked forward suddenly and he pushed all the way down your throat, he growled as you gagged on the size as his cock twitched and you felt his milk hit the back of your throat the warmth easing its way down, you swallowed it down as he pulled almost all the way and only for his hips to stutter again, his cock spurting over your tongue, the sharp taste of his saltness thick ropes across it.

Geralt groaned and you thought he was done, but as you made to move his gruff voice resounded, "Just a bit more, don't move." You did as he said, you were on the edge with anticipation, as he fisted his cock again, the head flushed as it took you by surprise spurting rope after rope, splattering on your right nipple, neck, cheek, even some in your hair, it kept coming, "Open your legs." 

You never realized how sexy a dominant man could be as you opened your legs wantonly, "Spread your lips."

At first you were confused and then realized what he meant, you spread your pussy lips open and showed him your hole he kneeled between your legs as he jerked himself faster, grunting as he shot ropes all over it, landing on your entrance and over the lips, the warmth on your skin slipping between your ass cheeks tickling the hole there.

Finally his cock softened and he lay next to you, both exhausted but satisfied, "Now to get you home, you little troublemaker." 

You swatted his arm lazily, "You started it." He hummed in agreement as you cuddled into him, "A Witcher's work is never done." He kissed your hair and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :D.


End file.
